Jessica Angela (AU)
Jessica Angela, also known as Jess, Biography Appearance Due to her Succubus heritage, one thing that many tend to notice about Jessica first is her physical looks with many describing her as being rather beautiful and gorgeous when compared to female humans with her looks making it difficult for many people to ignore her looks. An trait that she prizes about herself and typically takes great care of is her long, thick hair; it is a beautiful golden-blonde color that flows smoothly like honey over her shoulders to just below them. Her eyes framed by long eyelashes are almond-shaped that are a silvery grey, soft facial features, healthy white teeth and smooth lightly tan skin while her full lips are a shell-pink. When compared to other girls, Jessica is considerably tall as she stands at 5'9" though is still shorter when compared to males such as Alexander. In terms of body shape, she has an athletic and slender frame with an hourglass body that is toned and quite curry with an impressive bust and rear though there is an evident layer of lean muscle covering her body that manages to balance everything out. However, her best feature and rather attractive parts of her body is her legs: they are nicely shaped, toned and longer than some other girls accompanied by fairly thick thighs. She also has small feet and slender hands. Apparel Rs 634x1024-181126145448-634-amanda-lee-fanny-pack.jpg GlPlYEn.jpg Amanda-secondary-01.jpg 32728136 225591218027548 4371566358391947264 n.jpg 13628332 1824979514399331 811127688 n.jpg 6b09ec9f7537faf465afbcd90f9cc5b6.jpg MEmXwFS d.jpg GwrsQItmvyjIBRw7N1AK51PoPPl-trg0UTO9T hgm1o.jpg AyDjeM8 700b.jpg Amanda-Elise-Lee.jpg 18444625 196014267585931 5256946967082172416 n.jpg 7de60b02d3be127cb1d770fae39a91bb.jpg Personality Jessica is a rather reckless and impulsive person to the point where she will often times speaks before thinking which can get her into trouble and is as tough as nails. She can be somewhat of a tomboy in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for girls, doesn't really get on well with other girls, and can hold her own against her male counterparts. She is at times immature. Being very aware of the reactions that her appearance has on people, mainly on men, she is a rather skilled manipulator as she is able to seduce people and sweet talk them into giving her what she wants. She is also rather proud of her body as she isn't afraid to show it and can be somewhat vain at times about her appearance. Jessica is fiercely independent as she doesn't want to have to rely on others for help and a bit prideful in which she won't admit she is wrong about something even when she is. She can be very sarcastic as well as sharp-tongued at times, always having a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her and always bites back with a witty insult. She is not hesitant to speak her mind and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions while at times being an hypocrite. Jessica has very powerful protective instincts as she cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to something to help wherever possible even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily loyal to the people close to her though this can sometimes be a bad thing. As part succubus, she is rather lustful, wanting things done her way if she's feeling dominate or wanting to feel her body tremble underneath her lover. She is also quite promiscuous; casually sleeping with various people, both males and female, while also enjoying a romance with her lover. Powers and Abilities Powers Succubus Nature Jessica is a succubus-hybrid, having inherited her succubus gene from her mother. As such, she possesses the powers of one such as enhanced beauty, strength, speed, durability, accelerated healing, seduction/emotion manipulation, longevity and the ability to feed on chi * Enhanced Beauty- Due her Succubus heritage, Jessica is naturally highly attractive more than humans with her appearing more attractive than several pure-blooded Succubi. This is one of the several features meant to attract her prey- more specifically to attract, fascinate and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. * Seduction/Emotion Manipulation- Jessica is able to control the minds and emotions of others through physical contact, causing them to accept suggestions given to them by her. ** Aura Reading- She is able to see the auras of others if they have a sexual attraction to someone or if said person is sexually active. She often teases Alexander with this, describing him as "having his switch always on." * Chi Feeding- As a Succubus, Jessica can feed upon the life-force/energy of humans. However, this isn't solely limited to humans as she is able to feed on other monsters including other succubi. Due to her human heritage, however, she doesn't need to feed as much as a full-blooded Succubus would need to nor does she need to do it as frequently. ** Enthrallment- * Super Strength- Due to her succubus heredity, Jessica naturally possesses a degree of inhuman strength; able to quickly best and kill humans easily. While not a powerhouse, she is always confident in her prowess. She is able to increase her strength by feeding on humans * Super Speed- * Accelerated Healing- Being half-human, Jessica is still a woman of mortal flesh and bones and thus can be injured or even potentially slain if grievously wounded. However, she is impervious to human diseases and can heal from most bodily wounds, even easily withstanding close-range gunfire, almost instantaneously and keeping her healthy and vigorous by devouring souls. The strength of her regeneration is dependent on how many souls she consumes * Longevity- As a succubus daughter, Jessica is naturally endowed with a generous lifespan; effectively being half-immortal as she doesn't physically age behind maturity and has the potential to live eternally. Witch Nature Having inherited her witch gene from her father, this makes Jessica and is a "Natural" as such. * Magic- As a witch, Jessica is very capable of using magic in a number of different ways and is considered to be highly formidable. * Spell Creation- * Telekinesis- * Supernatural Perception- Jessica naturally possess the ability to perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye without any harm and is able to hear them. She is able to see both Alexander's and Mason's true form, the latter she described as "absolutely horrifying" Special Child Nature Due being fed demonic blood as a child, Jessica possesses various demonic powers along with an immunity to most demonic power and diseases. She initially had difficulty controlling her powers . She is also able to enhance and increase her abilities by drinking demon blood. * Immunity- Jessica, as a Special Child, is completely immune to a variety of demonic powers and of those of other Special Children. * Demon Detection- Jessica is able to detect demons within a short proximity as she was able to sense Mason and Alexander, a Nephalem, due to his demon side. * Exorcism- Jessica is able to use her powers to exorcise demons and send them to Hell. Though she initially had difficulty with controlling and maintaining this power, this was revealed to be her fear of embracing her heritage. After embracing * Demon Smiting- * After drinking more blood than usual from Ruby and having been honing his powers for months, Sam was able to kill a demon as powerful as Alastair. By drinking an even larger amount of blood from both Ruby and another demon, Sam managed to kill the firstborn demon, Lilith, though it still required extreme concentration and difficulty and left him greatly drained of his stamina. When preparing to say "yes" to Lucifer, Sam drank several gallons of demon blood, which allowed him to kill Lucifer's demon bodyguards with minimal mental effort and without moving. ** Demon Torture- Through concentration, Jessica is able to torture demons for information by causing them extreme levels of pain as she damages their incorporeal forms inside their vessels. This causes their bodies to glow from the inside out. Abilities * Seduction- Equipment * Angel Blades- Weaknesses * Iron- Due to Jessica's witch heritage, iron can be used to reduce and block her power as well as to restrain her. Iron can't hold her for long however and while it blocks her ability to use magic, she retains full access to her powers as a succubus and special child. * Magic- Though she can use protective spells to keep her for harm, she is vulnerable to certain types of spells that are capable of breaking through her magic * Witch-killing spell- As a witch, she is vulnerable to the witch-killing spell. ** Witch-killing bullets- * Feeding- While Jessica is able to go for extended periods of times without needing to feed, going to long without feeding can effictively weaken her though this will not kill her. Destroying Quotes Trivia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Special Child Category:Hybrid Category:Succubus Category:Skullguy123